


"Ich bin kein kluger Mann..."

by BitterSparks



Series: 1000 und 1 Zitat [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist schlimm genug, dass er überhaupt immer wieder zu ihm kommt.</p><p>Dass er nicht von ihm loskommt. Trotz allem was war.<br/>Trotz den bösen Worten, den handfesten Auseinandersetzungen.<br/>Trotz des Schmerzes, den es verursacht. Trotz der Angst, die jedes Treffen begleitet.<br/>Niemand darf es erfahren.<br/>Nicht Heikki. Nicht Christian. Und erst recht nicht Hanna.<br/>Aber er kann nicht ohne ihn. Er kommt immer zurück.<br/>Und jedes Mal verletzt er ihn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ich bin kein kluger Mann..."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nichts von dem hier ist je passiert. Ich möchte keine Rechte oder Gefühle verletzten und niemandem zu nahe treten. Alles ist reine Fantasie.  
> 

_"Ich bin kein kluger Mann, aber ich weiß, was Liebe ist." - Forrest Gump_

 

 

„Was glaubst du, wie lange wir noch so weitermachen können?“

Es tut ihm weh, dass Mark so verletzt klingt, aber es ist nicht seine Schuld. Er will nicht, dass der Ältere traurig ist. Er will nicht, dass er sich … benutzt fühlt, aber…. er kann nicht anders.

 

Er antwortet nicht, sondern schlüpft weiter in seine Kleider, die noch auf dem Boden liegen. Sein Körper schmerzt ein wenig, aber das ist schön. Das macht es realer.  
Er sieht seinen Teamkollegen nicht an, als er sich zur Tür wendet.

 

„Sebastian!“  
Er kann es nicht. Er kann ihn so nicht zurücklassen. Ein tiefes Seufzen entringt sich ihm, als er zum Bett zurückgeht. Sich über den Australier beugt, der noch immer in den Laken vergraben liegt. Sebastian weiß, dass er ihm wehtut, wenn er geht. Dass es besser wäre, würde er wenigstens ein paar Minuten bleiben, aber er kann nicht.  
Er darf nicht.  
Es ist schlimm genug, dass er überhaupt immer wieder zu ihm kommt.  
Dass er nicht von ihm loskommt. Trotz allem was war.

Trotz den bösen Worten, den handfesten Auseinandersetzungen.  
Trotz des Schmerzes, den es verursacht. Trotz der Angst, die jedes Treffen begleitet.  
Niemand darf es erfahren.  
Nicht Heikki. Nicht Christian. Und erst recht nicht Hanna.  
Aber er kann nicht ohne ihn. Er kommt immer zurück.  
Und jedes Mal verletzt er ihn.

 

Er gibt ihm einen Kuss und spürt, dass der Ältere weich wird unter seiner Berührung, dass er den Kuss annimmt, ohne zu verlangen. Sebastian liebt es, dass er so fordernd ist, dass er wild ist. Er liebt die Kraft, mit der der Andere ihn erobert. Er liebt die Stärke, an die er sich hingibt.  
Er kann nichts anfangen mit der Weichheit, mit der Zärtlichkeit, die Mark von ihm erwartet.

„Ich muss los.“

Er sieht, dass er ihn wieder verletzt hat und beißt sich auf die Lippen.  
„Wir sehen uns im Meeting.“

 

Er zieht die Tür hinter sich zu und atmet tief durch, als er den Weg zu seinem eigenen Zimmer antritt. Es ist gut, dass sie in einem Team sind. Das macht es sicherer.  
Es ist schlimm, dass sie in einem Team sind. Das macht sie verwundbar.

 

 

 

 

„Was willst du?“  
Sebastian zieht die Augenbraue hoch und schiebt die Tür einfach auf, ignoriert, dass Marks Gesicht ausdruckslos ist, er ihn offenbar nicht hier haben will.  
„Ich hatte einen harten Tag.“ Er lächelt und weiß, dass das Mark erweichen wird. Sein Lächeln erweicht jeden. Er zieht sich das Shirt über den Kopf und geht zu dem Älteren hinüber, legt seine Hand leicht auf die verschränkten Arme. Er kann das Zittern in dem Größeren spüren.  
Er weiß, was es ist.  
Angst. Verlangen. Gier und Stolz, den er ihn vergessen lassen muss.

 

„Dann lass dir eine Massage geben oder heul dich bei Hanna aus.“ Mark ist wütend, aber das überrascht ihn nicht. Er ist oft wütend. Auf ihn, auf sich, auf die Welt. Er ist so stark, wenn er wütend ist.

 

Sebastian stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und leckt an Marks Ohrläppchen. Er weiß, dass das ein empfindlicher Punkt ist. Er weiß es nur zu genau.  
Sein Lächeln wird breiter, als der Australier leise keucht, sein Körper sich noch mehr anspannt. Er kann den Puls in der Halsschlagader sehen.  
Seine bloße Brust drückt sich gegen Marks Seite. Er kann die Wärme fühlen, reibt sich an ihr.  
„Lass mich vergessen.“

Er wispert die Worte an Marks Ohr und gleitet gleichzeitig mit den Händen über den kräftigen Körper, packt fest zu. Er weiß, was dem Älteren gefällt. Er spürt es an seiner Hand.  
Das ist es, was er von ihm will, was er nur von ihm bekommen kann.  
„Bitte.“ Nur ein Hauch, aber das unterdrückte Keuchen Marks verrät ihm, dass er gewonnen hat. Wieder einmal.

 

Er spürt raue Lippen an seinen und große Hände, die an seiner Kleidung zerren.  
Sebastian lacht auf, als Mark knurrt und jappst erschrocken, als er aufs Bett geworfen wird, ein großer Körper ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presst.  
Das ist es, was er will.  
Er will die Stärke, die Kraft, die ungezügelte Gier.  
Er will spüren, dass er lebt.

 

Er seufzt, als Mark in seinen Hals beißt.

Er stöhnt, als forsche Hände über seine Brust fahren. Er fühlt die Schwielen, die seine eigenen spiegeln. Er seufzt, als die langen Finger mit seinen Brustwarzen spielen, wimmert, als sie über seine Flanken fahren. So viel, so gut und doch zu wenig.  
Er drängt sich ihm entgegen, zieht ihn in einen Kuss, der sein Verlagen anheizt.

„Mach schon!“, faucht er und wird doch zurück gestoßen, auf die Laken gedrückt. Marks sanfte braune Augen sind verschlossen und registrieren jede seiner Bewegungen.

Sebastian leckt sich über die Lippen. Provozierend nun, da er es kann.

„Fick mich.“, fordert er.

 

Er keucht, als er herumgedreht wird und Mark sich schwer auf ihn legt.  
Er hört das Keuchen des Älteren. Er spürt seine Haut auf seiner, seinen Atem in seinem Nacken. Sebastian versucht sich ihm entgegen zu stemmen, mehr von dem zu bekommen, was nur der Australier ihm geben kann.

 

Es tut weh, als Mark ihn nimmt.  
Es brennt, als er sich in ihm bewegt.  
Es ist genau das, was er jetzt haben will.  
Das Laken zerknittert unter seinen Fingern. Er presst den Kopf ins Kissen, um nicht zu laut zu werden.

Sein Körper zittert.  
Schweiß rinnt über seine Haut.  
Sein Körper brennt wie Feuer.  
Heiße Glut in seinem willigen Leib.

Er will ihn. Mehr. Stärker.  
„Mach schon!“  
Er schreit ihn an. Fordert mehr.  
Hart graben sich Marks Finger in seine Hüften. Helfen ihm, sich ihm entgegen zu stemmen. Er wird die Male vor Heikki verbergen müssen.

 

Sebastian beißt sich auf die Lippen und spürt Marks in seinem Nacken.  
Er wimmert, als der Ältere inne hält.  
Langsam wird.  
Ruhig.  
Zärtlich.

„Nein!“ Er will es nicht so.  
Er spürt eine Hand, die die Tränen von seinen Wangen streicht. Sanfte Lippen, die seinen Rücken liebkosen. Er will nur Erlösung.  
„Bitte!“

 

Mark gibt ihm immer, was er braucht.  
Aber nicht immer, was er will.  
Er windet sich, will mehr und er bekommt es.  
Sanft und zart.  
Mit viel Zeit und Ruhe.  
Es ist zu viel für ihn.

 

 

Diesmal ist es Mark, der sich als erster in seine Klamotten wirft.  
Es ist der Australier, der das Bett verlässt und Abstand zwischen sie bringt.  
Sebastian räuspert sich und dreht sich auf die Seite, verzieht dabei leicht das Gesicht.  
Mark ist zu still, dass spürt er genau.

 

„Was hast du?“ Seine Stimme ist rau und er nimmt dankbar das Wasser, das der Brünette ihm reicht. Es ist kühl und klar und belebt seine Sinne.  
Mark antwortet ihm nicht.  
„Mark?“ Es fühlt sich merkwürdig an.  
Das Seufzen des Älteren beunruhigt ihn noch mehr. Er setzt sich auf und zischt schmerzhaft. Sein Körper brennt noch immer. Er wird sich anstrengen müssen, damit niemand etwas merkt.

 

„Ich kann das nicht mehr.“ Überrascht sieht Sebastian zu Mark, der sich an die Wand gegenüber dem Bett gelehnt hat und ihn ruhig mustert. Sein Pullover sitzt ein bisschen schief und seine Haare hängen ihm ungebändigt ins Gesicht. Er sieht gut aus.

„Wie meinst du das?“ Der Ton seiner Stimme ist ihm selbst fremd.  
Mark seufzt wieder, gestikuliert fast hilflos.  
„Ich meine…. so wie es ist, dass … das geht nicht.“  
Selten hat er seinem Blick so lange Stand gehalten. Doch jetzt scheint ihn selbst Sebastians einschmeichelnder Blick nicht aufhalten zu können.

„Ich bin kein kluger Mann,“, beginnt er und Sebastian will ihn unterbrechen, aber Mark weist ihn an zu schweigen. „aber ich weiß, was Liebe ist.“  
Sein Blick ist so traurig, dass Sebastian einen Kloß im Hals spürt.  
„Und das hier….“ Marks Gesten umfassen den ganzen Raum. „…. das ist keine Liebe. Das ist nichts.“  
Seine Worte tun weh.

„Ich kann das nicht. Ich liebe dich und du … du benutzt mich nur.“  
Sebastian blickt zu Boden. Was soll er schon sagen?  
„Ich will, dass du gehst und nicht wieder kommst. Ich werde…. ich werde mich nicht wieder überreden lassen und ich … ich bitte dich auch es nicht mehr zu versuchen.“  
Seine Stimme schwankt und Sebastian kann sehen, dass er mit den Tränen kämpft. Das wollte er nie. „Aber wir…“ Er will auch etwas dazu sagen. Er will ihn behalten. Er will sie behalten.

 

Mark lässt ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Lass es, okay? Wir… wir sollten das alles lassen.“  
Seine Haare fallen wieder zurück, als er sie aus der Stirn schiebt.  
„Ich werde das Team nach der Saison verlassen. Vielleicht steige ich schon früher aus.“

 

Es ist wie ein Schlag in den Magen, als er das hört.  
Klar, Gerüchte gab es immer, aber wirklich gegangen war er nie. Nicht einmal 2011, als die Presse ihn derart nieder gemacht hat. Sebastian steht auf und will widersprechen. Er spürt noch den Körper des Älteren in sich.  
„Du kannst doch nicht einfach aufgeben!“  
Er ist wütender, als er sein sollte. Das merkt er als sich seine Finger fest in den Arm des Australiers graben. Die kühle Luft im Zimmer lässt seinen Körper zittern. Das Lächeln des Australiers ist resigniert.

„Was sollte ich aufgeben? Und warum nicht?“  
Er schüttelt den Kopf, als Sebastian nicht antworten kann.  
„Du kannst mir nicht einen Grund nennen.“, resümiert er. „Dabei solltest du einer sein.“

 

Er stößt sich von der Wand ab, löst sich sanft aus seinem Griff, und geht auf die Tür zu.  
„Ich werde was trinken gehen.“, informiert er den Jüngeren und Sebastian kann nichts tun, als ihn anzusehen. „Und ich möchte, dass du weg bist, wenn ich wiederkomme.“

 

 

 

Er fühlt sich kalt an, als die Tür hinter Mark zufällt.  
Er fühlt sich alleine.  
Beschmutzt.  
Hintergangen.  
Sebastian wirft sich aufs Bett, vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen und kämpft mit den Tränen. .  
Alles hier riecht nach ihm, nach ihnen.  
Ein Schluchzen steigt aus seiner Kehle.  
Er weint.  
Länger als er geglaubt hätte.  
Länger als er sich selbst zugetraut hätte.

Seine Brust tut weh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you you want to feel free to comment in German, English or Spanish. :) Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
